The present invention relates to patient support apparatuses, such as beds, stretchers, cots, or the like, and more particularly to patient support apparatuses that monitor one or more conditions of the patient while the patient is positioned on the support apparatus.
A patient's health status is typically evaluated by reference to a plurality of vital signs, such as a pulse rate and breathing rate. When these vital signs fall below or rise above normal readings, a patient is usually in distress and requires quick attention by healthcare professionals. It is therefore desirable for health care professionals to know these vital sign readings.